Inuvember
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Esta es una pequeña colección para el Inuvember 2017
1. Inuyasha

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble con el cual inicio el Inuvember.**

Dedicado a **Mikasaddy**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Día uno: Inuyasha**

Era de noche, él estaba solo, nadie le quería eso lo sabía perfectamente; todos le odiaban por lo que era, incluso lo que quedaba de su familia le era indiferente.

Todas las noches eran iguales, solitarias, su vida había caído en picada cuando su madre murió. Ahora lo único que le quedaba era sobrevivir, sobrevivir por ella, porque le había prometido ser fuerte.

Por fin después de tanto caminar se encontró una cueva donde pasar la agitada noche, por suerte había salido vivo de un enfrentamiento con un grupo de humanos que se topo por el bosque, lo cierto es que aún era un niño y le costaba defenderse.

.

.

.

Ahí estaba de vuelta en el pueblo donde una vez vivó llorando sobre la tumba de su madre, maldiciendo por ser un cobarde, por casi romper su promesa de seguir viviendo. Había sufrido mucho en ese año, año en el que estuvo a punto de morir en manos de los que creía sus amigos, después de eso se alejó de todo contacto con humanos y demonios, temía volver pasar por la misma decepción, pero sobre todo tenía miedo de morir.

Aunque aún era un niño él había aprendido a valerse por si solo, también evitaba todo contacto con los seres, su combate había mejorado notablemente, aprendía a su manera, solo.

Lloro más cuando le contó que conoció a su medio hermano mayor...lloró al saber que él también le odia, su única familia también le despreciaba. A pesar de intentar convencerse de que no ocupaba de nadie no lo lograba, le era difícil, necesitaba de alguien a su lado después de todo era un niño ¿no?, ese pensamiento le inundaba cada que pasaba por alguna aldea humana y veía a infantes convivir con sus padres y hermanos o jugando con muchos más niños.

El sentirse solo le era inevitable.

.

.

.

Caminaba por el bosque cuando se encontró con ella, una sacerdotisa- y no era una cualquiera- esta tenía algo especial, algo que le llamaba, comenzó a sentir cosas extrañas hacia ella después de su primer encuentro dónde pudo comprobar que aquella mujer no era como las demás, le respetaba, desconocía los motivos pero aquella humana le quería, pero le temía a ser de nueva cuenta engañado, no quería salir herido, ya no.

Los meses pasaron ambos se frecuentaban demasiado, ella confió en él revelando que era la guardiana de la perla, invitandole a convertirse en humano y vivir juntos, al principio se mostró reacio, pero al final aceptó, ella le dijo que ese sería el deseo correcto para la perla y le creyó, al final también le falló. Y esta vez dolió más, la herida fue más profunda, una herida de la cual tardaría mucho en sanar ¿y si no lo hacía?

— ¡Inuyasha, muere! -gritó mientras tensaba su flecha y le apuntaba, se veía agotada.

Y así de nueva cuenta fue traicionado por la persona que más amo.

Una flecha le alanzó dejándolo al instante en la inconsciencia.

 **Fin**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **No se olviden de comentar y dejar sus sugerencias.**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**


	2. Kagome

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble con el cual inicio el Inuvember.**

Dedicado a JelaReinaldy

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Día dos: Kagome**

Era de noche y estaba sola, ¿Porque? Ni ella misma lo sabía, simplemente estaba ahí, sola, era como si la vida le odiara.

"De seguro en mi vida pasada hice cosas malas y este es mi castigo".

Se repetía una y otra vez, las calles de Tokio eran frías esa noche, iría a su refugio, su único escape de la realidad: la biblioteca.

.

La biblioteca estaba sola, como era costumbre, solo para ella.

La historia le llamaba y sobre todo la de los Youkai, esa noche sin saber cómo o el porque tomo un libro titulado "DaiYōkai Sensō".

Comenzó a leerlo, aquella historia le parecía tan conocida, tan familiar.

Los nombres, las batallas, todo.

La ansiedad se adueñó de ella al leer su nombre en el libro.

Automáticamente su cerebro acuto, tenía que investigar más a fondo, todo parecía tan confuso, su cabeza daba vueltas, veía cosas que no recordaba.

"Definitivamente esta noche no dormiré"

.

.

.

— ¿Cuanto más vamos a esperar? -habló un chico con voz chillona.

— Paciencia.

— ¡Ella es mi madre! -exclamó con precipitación.

— Solo esper un poco más. -suspiró intentando reunir más paciencia hacia su joven acompañante.

El silencio entre ambos hombres fue instantáneo al ver como Higurashi se sostenía la cabeza y soltaba un grito.

Una luz los cegó y ella desapareció de su campo de visión.

.

.

.

—Kagome... -la voz de su interlocutor era un tanto desconocida, no sabía donde estaba, simplemente el frío inundaba su cuerpo.

— Kagome... -repetía una vez más.

A los pocos minutos Ella abrió los ojos encontrándose con una chica de mirar chocolate, se le hacía demasiado familiar.

— Hola, Kagome. -ella le sonrió con mucha familiaridad.

— ¿Quien eres? -preguntó con temor.

— Es momento de que recuerdes Kagome.

La ojiazul no comprendía nada.

— Señorita Kagome, recuerde que la queremos. -habló alguien más apareciendo frente a ella, un hombre de cabellos negros.

En ese instante sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y ella regresó a la biblioteca.

.

.

.

— Ve por ella. -autorizó el mayor al verla de nuevo frente a ellos.

Y sin pensarlo más el joven corrió hasta ella.

Hincada sobre el suelo lloraba, lloraba por haber abandonado, pero sobre todo por haber olvidado.

Fue sorprendida por un abrazo, uno muy reconfortante, lloró más al reconocer la energía del cuerpo.

— ¡Shippo! -exclamó con felicidad.

El pequeño abrazó con aún más fuerza a la azabache para llorar junto a ella.

Detrás de ellos apareció una figura alta de cabellera plateada.

— Hazte a un lado, enano. -exclamó con burla.

Ella se olvidó por completo de su pequeño para mirar al dueño de aquella voz, las lágrimas volvieron a salir.

— Sesshomaru.

El aludido sonrió de lado al saberse recordado y estirando sus garras le ayudó aponerse de pie para abrazarla y robarle un beso.

 **Fin**

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

 **No se olviden de comentar y dejar sus sugerencias.**

 **¡Nos leemos mañana!**

 **RT**


	3. Miroku

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble el cual pertenece a el Inuvember.

Dedicado a Puni Taisho 

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—"Indica diálogo de bestia interna".-

"Indica pensamientos"

Día tres: Miroku

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar, estaban a minutos de poder vencer a Naraku por fin. Después de tres largos años por fin estaban logrando ganar. Mirando su mano derecha donde la maldición recaía se sumió en los recuerdos.

.

.

.

 _Con miedo miraba como su padre gritaba de dolor, su corazón se rompía._

 _Minutos después el silenció inundó el lugar y donde su padre se encontraba un gran agujero quedó, ni un rastro de su padre, nada._

 _Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, su padre le había dejado solo, le dolía perder a su padre._

 _Desde ese día se dedicó a aprender, tenía que saber más sobre su kazaana, sobre la persona que lo creó._

 _Cuando era adolescente comenzó a viajar, viajaba para tratar de olvidar, olvidar lo peligroso de su vida, tenía sueños, quería formar una familia y ver crecer a sus hijos sin preocuparse por aquella horrible maldición, definitivamente tendría que acabar con ese tal Naraku para poder ser feliz._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Las esperanzas de romper aquella maldición comenzaban a marchitarse, no tenía ni idea de donde estaba Naraku así que comenzó a buscar con quien formar una familia; con forme paso el tiempo se dio cuenta que era complicado casi tanto como buscar a Naraku, comenzó a desesperarse de tal modo que cualquier joven -y bella- que le saludaba se lanzaba sobre ella para pedir un hijo aunque de la manera menos indicada._

 _Sufrió muchos abandonos, muchas decepciones._

 _Las esperanzas eran casi nulas hasta que los conoció. Aquella extraña pareja que fue su salvación de la perdición._

 _\- Estamos en busca de Naraku._

 _\- ¿Quieres unirtenos?_

 _Aquellas palabras le dieron fuerza por seguir adelante._

 _Conforme fueron pasando los días la llama de la esperanza en él se fue avivando junto a un nuevo amor, uno verdadero._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Salió de sus memorias al escuchar el grito de su compañera azabache llamándole.

\- ¡Miroku!

Se movió justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque.

Una fuerte risa retumbó en sus oídos.

\- Monje, ¿que le tiene tan distraído? -preguntó mientras le sonreía de manera desagradable.

\- ¡Eso no te incumbe! -el sonido del aire proveniente de su mano era audible.

\- No le queda mucho tiempo. -comentó con burla.

\- ¡Cierra la boca!, ¡Hiraikotsu!

El ataque fue esquivado por el hanyo de manera fácil.

Kagome que en ese instante estaba tras el hanyo que había ignorado completamente su presencia.

Una flecha se tensó en su arco, inmediatamente el color rosado le cubrió la punta.

\- ¡Nunca te olvides de tu enemigo! -regaño la azabache al momento de lanzar la flecha.

Y así Naraku junto a toda su maldad desaparecieron de la tierra.

Fin

¿Les gustó?

Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Hasta mañana.

RT.


	4. Sango

_**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble el cual pertenece a el Inuvember.**_

 _ **Dedicado a FiraLili**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Día cuatro: Sango**

El amor, algo extremadamente impredecible, siempre llega-y no te puedes escapar de él-, en el momento menos adecuado.

Eso le sucedió, le llegó en el momento menos esperado y por la persona menos esperada.

.

.

.

— Sango, iré a darme un baño, ¿vamos? -invitó con amabilidad la azabache.

La castaña asintió tomando sus cosas para acompañarla.

Las aguas termales no estaban muy lejos de su campamento así que no les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a ellas.

La primera en entrar al agua de Kagome bajo la atenta mirada de la castaña.

"¿Que me pasa?"

Sin quererlo había comenzado a ansiar el cariño de su amiga más allá de amistad, en cierto punto eso le asusto.

— ¿Susede algo, Sango?-pregunto con preocupación la azabache al ver a su amiga tan ida.

La aludida sonrió —, no pasa nada Kagome, no te preocupes.

Kagome le regreso la sonrisa.

Al ver que su amiga comenzaba a tallarse el cabello ella se ofreció, con extrañeza la castaña acepto.

"Se siente tan bien"

.

"¿Porque siento esto?, ¿Será que me enamoré?"

Esas preguntas le causaron aún más vergüenza.

Después de unos minutos de reflexión ella callo en cuenta sobre sus sentimientos, tenía miedo, miedo porque sabía que no serían correspondidos.

"¿Porque me pasa esto?"

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que sucedía. No tenía idea de cuando sucedió pero ahí estaba, babeando por su mejor amiga.

"Esto no está bien"

Se repetía una y otra vez, estaba avergonzada por los sentimientos hacia su amiga, pero lo que más le habia comenzado a doler era el hecho de no ser correspondida, ella sabia a la perfección que su amiga amaba a Sesshomaru.

Una lagrima salió de sus castaños ojos, estaba triste, su corazón dolía, dolía mucho.

.  
.

.

— ¿Sango, sucede algo? -pregunto preocupada la ojiazul.

— No sucede nada, Kagome. -respondió en un susurro.

Kagome no muy convencida abrazó a su amiga, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

— San, san puedes confiar en mí. -habló con ternura.

Sango bajó la mirada sonrojándose más, le daba vergüenza.

puso su mano sobre la barbilla de su amiga para elevarla.

— Sango, cariño puedes confiar en mí.

Sin pensarlo más la castaña se echó sobre la azabache para llorar. Kagome la abrazó de manera tierna, intentando consolar el llanto de su amiga, del cual desconocía su proceder.

Esa noche sango se entregó al sueño en brazos de su amiga, de su amor imposible.

 **Fin**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **RT**


	5. Shippo

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble el cual pertenece a el Inuvember.**

Dedicado a Kitty27Chan

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Día cinco: Shippo**

* * *

Se levantó de muy buen ánimo, hoy sería un día completamente distinto. Lo presentía.

Caminaba feliz por el espeso bosque, hoy era su cumpleaños. Hoy le daría el mejor regalo, el mejor que una madre pudiera recibir.

Justo antes de entrar a casa escucho la voz de su madre, se escuchaba triste, algo no andaba bien, luego escucho la voz masculina de la pareja de su madre.

— No, ya no lo permitiré más. —un sollozo se escuchó—, Será mejor que te vallas Inuyasha.

Y sin esperar más él abrió la puerta haciendo notar su presencia, de inmediato los adultos callaron y le miraron.

— Bienvenido, cariño. -le recibió la azabache con una sonrisa triste.

— Yo me voy, hasta pronto Kagome.

— Adios Inuyasha, que seas feliz.

Shippo aún sin comprender muy bien la situación solo sonrió a su mamá para después ir a su habitación y sumirse en los recuerdos.

— _Rin ¿porque no te quedas conmigo?, si de verdad quieres a Kagome como tu mami como lo es la mía quédate. -pidió suplicante_

— _No podría dejar al Señor Sesshomaru, si mí él está solo y también lo quiero mucho, me cuida como lo hacía mi papá antes de morir._

— _Me gustaría volver a tener un papá, visitame más seguido Rin. -pidió con tristeza._

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se sentía solo, necesitaba alguien con quien pasar tiempo jugando sin que las personas le temieran.

Después de un rato se le ocurrió una idea, le mandaría una carta a Rin, pediría que viniera para el cumpleaños de su madre, eso le haría feliz y de paso jugarían juntos el resto del día.

Sin perder mucho tiempo lo hizo, mandó una carta al oeste sin que Kagome supiera algo.

Ahora solo le restaba esperar y ver como su madre recuperaba la sonrisa.

.

.

.

Dos horas después una fuerte ventisca azotó la aldea junto a un poderoso yuki, avisando a todos que alguién fuerte se aproximaba, el pequeño zorrito feliz salió a recibir a la visita, Rin había podido convencer a Sesshomaru de traerla a visitar a su mamá.

— ¡Rin, bienvenida! -la pequeña sonrió ante el recibimiento del pequeño yokai—. Mamá está dentro, le hará feliz tu visita.

La pequeña no tardó nada en entrar, llevaba un lindo ramo de flores en sus manos.

— ¡Mamá! -gritó al verla triste cocinando.

Al instante la azabache miró a la pequeña que acababa de llegar, una sonrisa se apoderó de ella, el saberse querida por la pequeña le había sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

Un carraspeo se escuchó haciendo que la pequeña se separará al instante, la azabache miró al dueño de aquel sonido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a Sesshomaru ahí.

— Toma. -fue lo único que dijo mientras le estiraba un paquete.

Los ojos zafiros de brillaron con intensidad, estaba feliz, y sin pensarlo se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshomaru y le besó la mejilla.

— Gracias. -susurró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Shippo miró a Rin y ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo: —¡Viva, tenemos familia de nuevo!

Kagome sonrió enternecida ante tal comentario abrazándose más a Sesshomaru.

 **¡Ta da!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y suegerencias.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **RT**


	6. Sesshomaru

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble el cual pertenece a el Inuvember.**

Dedicado a **Mikasaddy**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

— _Indica el pasado_. –

—indica tiempo actual-

—" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Día seis: Sesshomaru**

Se encontraba acampando en medio del espeso bosque en un hermoso claro. Sus acompañantes estaban completamente dormidos, y él pues... él estaba vigilando el sueño de aquellos dos seres.

" _¿Tienes alguien a quien proteger?"_

Esa pregunta le llegó a su mente al instante mientras les observaba.

"¿Como llegue a esto?" Se preguntó.

" **Sin dudas será buena heredera** "

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, sin duda había un excelente trabajo como padre, nunca imagino que lo sería y ahora aquí estaba con una cachorra humana a la cual había adoptado sin siquiera pensar en ser su padre.

Que ironías ¿no?, Él que odia a los humanos y viaja con una pequeña.  
En ese tiempo ha podido apreciar los diferentes tipos de humanos que hay en la tierra, se dio cuenta que los buenos sí existen, que hay muchos a que tienen palabra y otros que se hacen valer, siempre luchando para no morir, sin temor a nada.

El frío comenzó a agudizar y la pequeña comenzó a temblar, se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar al lado de la pequeña sentado, colocó su estola sobre el pequeño cuerpo femenino haciendo que la pequeña le abrazara con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Le miró por unos momentos, seguía sin saber el porque hacia eso.

— Papá. -susurró la pequeña entre sueños.

Al instante una garra se posó sobre el pelo castaño, la pequeña dio un suspiro.

.

.

.

La noche había avanzado, se encontraba tranquilamente sereno al lado de la pequeña, no había ni un ruido.

Todo iba bien hasta que la pequeña comenzó a quejarse entre sueños y a llamarle, una desesperación instantánea le llenó el cuerpo.

"¿Qué debo hacer?"

Ante aquella pregunta que rondaba en su mente la inquietud se iba aumentando.

A los pocos minutos la pequeña despertó asustada y al verlo se lanzó a llorar sobre sus piernas.

Colocó una mano sobre su cabello para masajear lentamente la nuca—. Tranquila.-susurró como consuelo.

Ante esas palabras la pequeña levantó la mirada hacia los dorados del demonio—. Tenía mucho miedo—sollozó—, sentí que moría. -terminó de contar la pequeña mientras con el dorso de su brazo limpiaba las lágrimas.

En respuesta el demonio la levantó y colocó entre sus brazos.

La pequeña no duró mucho para recuperar el sueño, acurrucada en el pecho del demonio con una gran sonrisa durmió tranquila el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

Después de esa noche nada fue igual, el había experimentado algo que jamás creyó posible: el ser padre, y no dudaba que le había gustado.

"¿Será lo mismo si tengo cachorros propios?" -se preguntó al instante.

" **Podemos probar, ¿que dices?** " -propuso Yako mientras una imagen de la sacerdotisa de mirar celeste aparecía en su cabeza.

"Aún no es el momento" -respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

 **Fin.**

 **¿Les ha gustado?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **RT**


	7. Kikyo

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble el cual pertenece a el Inuvember.**

Dedicado a **Todas las personitas que me leen.**

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

.

.

. -indica cambio de escena.

- _Indica el pasado_. -

-indica tiempo actual-

-" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

* * *

 **Día siete: Kikyo**

Se encontraba caminando por el espeso bosque cuando lo vió por primera vez; era distinto a los demás, no parecía querer hacerle daño, así que prefirió ignorarlo.

Así fue durante meses, siempre en el mismo lugar, pero nunca se mostró agresivo de tal modo que esto la alteraba de sobremanera.

Algo en ese medio demonio no era común, era demasiado extraño. Algo le decía que esperaba a que se descuidara, para atacarla.

Pero que equivocada estaba, una tarde cuando su hermana Kaede salió a pasear sin protección alguna fue atacada por un demonio pero él la salvo.

— Gracias por salvar a mi hermana...-callo derrepente no tenía ni idea de cuál era su nombre.

— Inuyasha, me llamo Inuyasha. -se presentó con una sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos.

— Gracias Inuyasha.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? -le pregunto tímidamente.

— Soy Kikyo.

.

.

.

Después de ese día nada fue lo mismo, comenzó a hacerse iluciones, sin quererlo, sin pensarlo, el hayō había ocupado un lugar en su corazón.

— Hermana, ¿Sí lo quieres porque no te quedas con él?-pregunto curiosa.

Una sonrisa se formó en la sacerdotisa—. Porque no puedo, yo soy la guardiana de la perla, tengo un compromiso.

— Pero eso no te hace feliz.

— Kaede, no se trata de lo que me haga o no feliz, mi obligación es proteger la perla y la aldea de cualquier mal.

La menor le miró desconcertada—. Espero que abras los ojos antes de que sea tarde. -dicho eso la pequeña se retiró.

Kikyo se quedó pensativa.

"Quizá Kaede tiene razón."

La tristeza le inundo el cuerpo, no sabía que hacer.

Esa noche fue la primera vez en que le interesó su aspecto, comenzó a preocuparse por su olor, por su apariencia, todo.

.

.

.

Esa tarde había quedado con Inuyasha, estaba feliz, hacía un par de semanas que salían a caminar juntos.

Algo en ella había comenzado a florecer en su interior que cuando veía al platinado. Era casi como sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla pero que equivocada estaba, bien dicen que la felicidad no es eterna y ella lo comprobó de una manera cruel.

Ese día su muerte estaba firmada con sangre, él la había traicionado, le había atacado pero, sobre todo le mintió.

Como pudo llegó a la aldea, estaba débil, pero poco le importó. Su prioridad ahora era matar al hanyo. Pagaría por su traición.

Y con todo el dolor de su corazón lanzó una flecha apuntando justo a su corazón pero no pudo matarlo, le dejó hechizado, solo ella lo podría quitar.

Una vez que lo flechó se dejó caer, ahora le tocaba a ella morir. Moriría y con ella se llevaría la perla, nunca más traería desgracias a la tierra.

 **Fin**

 **¿Les gustó?**

 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias**

 **Hasta pronto**

 **RT**


	8. Naraku

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble el cual pertenece a el Inuvember.**

Dedicado a GabyRodin

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahasi.

.  
.

-indica cambio de escena.

- _Indica el pasado_. -

-indica tiempo actual-

-" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

* * *

 **Día ocho: Naraku**

Era de noche, el invierno hacía su barullo de su pronta llegada. La calma reinaba.

Nada era diferente, el estaba muriendo desde hace dos días, sí, el moría de manera lenta y muy dolorosa, casi estaba al punto de llegar a su gloria, gloria que le estaba costando, le había quitado el fragmento a Kohaku y eso había hecho que la perla comenzará a rechazarlo; purificar lo era poco, lo estaba matando.

Tenía menos de veinticuatro horas que se había enterado de que era padre, padre de un varón, hacia un par de horas que lo había conocido y había quedado encantado, era perfecto, jamás imaginó tener un hijo.

.  
.

Ante él estaba Kazou, su único hijo y seguro heredero de lo que a él le pertenecía.

Era digno de llamarse su hijo.

Listo para su último movimiento lo mando a tenderle una trampa al Inutaichi, ese día sería el último para Inuyasha y sus amigos.

Kazou cumpliendo las órdenes de su padre fue a toparse con el grupo, no fue tan difícil de localizar y mucho menos de hacer enojar.

.

\- ¡Dinos donde está Naraku, maldito!-grito un furioso Inuyasha.

Una risa resonó en el lugar poniendo los pelos de punta a todos.

Kagome instintivamente tomo una fecha para tomar su pose de ataque. Sango se acomodo con su búmeran gigante, Miroku con su báculo y unos cuantos sellos sagrados en su mano e Inuyasha con tessaiga en sus manos al frente del grupo.

\- Inuyasha que sorpresa, veo que has conocido a mi hijo. -la grave voz rezono en el lugar.

\- Deja de esconderte, ¡sal maldito cobarde! -grito Inuyasha con enojo.

\- ¡Más respeto!- reprendio Kazou tirándole un latigazo.

El bramido de Inuyasha se escuchó, la herida estaba sangrando de manera violenta. Kagome estaba alterada y horrorizada por ver a su amigo desangrarse de manera rápida.

\- Ahora, por fin después de tantos años morirás. -se burló.

Una nube negra se formó frente a todos y unos ojos rojos con expresión macabra se apreciaron en medio, Kazou se colocó a su lado con una sonrisa y sus ojos eran iluminados por el brillo de la maldad.

Kagome tensando una fecha quiso dispararla pero no pudo, fue detenida por uno de los tentáculos de Naraku.

\- No hagas cosas malas, sacerdotisa. -hablo riendo.

\- ¡Sueltame maldito! -pidio ella mientras con desesperación intentaba sacarse de su agarre.

Pero él en lugar de soltarle fue apretando mas el agarre, de tal modo que a Kagome le estaba comenzando a dificultar el respirar.

Justo en ese momento el gran tentáculo fue cortado y la chica salvada, Sesshomaru había venido por ella, no la había abandonado del todo.

El hermano mayor de Inuyasha llego extremadamente molesto.

Tenía a la chica en sus brazos, ella claramente estaba enojada y asustada a la vez, u gruñido salió de los labios del demonio, un gruñido que erizo la piel del inutaichi de miedo.

Una vez que Kagome estuvo en el suelo el gran daiyōkai, con su mirada ahora carmín, ataco al hanyō.

Naraku río.

Kagome disparo una flecha que destello rosada, y aparentemente acertó justo en medio de los ojos rojos de Naraku.

La nube negra desaparecio dejando ver a Naraku con una sonrisa.

\- Hoy no, los que morirán serán ustedes. -espeto mientras reía y su hijo le acompañaba.

Kagome le miro horrorizada, inuyasha había quedado inconsciente hace unos minutos. Miroku estaba luchando con su kazaana mientras Sango lloraba al mirarlo.

Eran dos contra Naraku, su hijo y las miles de Saimiyōshō.

¿Quien ganaría?

 **Fin.**  
 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**  
 **Hasta pronto**  
 **RT**


	9. Koga

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo este pequeño drabble el cual pertenece al Inuvember**

 **Dedicado** a Mikasaddy

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko Takahasi.

.  
.

-indica cambio de escena.

- _Indica el pasado_. -

-indica tiempo actual-

-" **Indica diálogo de bestia interna** ".-

"Indica pensamientos"

 **Día Nueve: Koga**

Era un día soleado, demasiado caluroso para su gusto, incluso con la poca ropa que él bestia le era demasiado incómodo el clima del día.

Con frustración ingresó de nuevo a la cueva, estaba ligeramente más fresca que afuera pero el calor igual se podía sentir.

Se dejó caer en el poco húmedo piso, quizá si intentaba no moverse el calor disminuyese, extrañamente funcionó al principio pero después ya no, el suelo comenzó a calentarse y la sensación gratificante desapareció.

Ese día estaba comenzando a ser el peor, ni siquiera Ayame había salido a hablarle.

Había comenzado a desesperarse. Era algo aburrido, eso de tener una hembra en cinta era en extremo agotador.

Por más que lo pensará no lograba comprender cómo Sesshomaru hizo para que Kagome no le diera tantos problemas, porque de ser así había un secreto que no le habían dicho nunca.

Ese día ella le había corrido, literalmente, no lo quería cerca de ella. Pero cuando tenía hambre le gritaba pidiendo por su alimento.

Con un suspiro se puso de pie, el calor era mucho y lo único fresco en la cueva eran sus aposentos y no podía ingresar en a ellos.

Se retiró, iría a sumergirse a algún lago para refrescarse y sobre todo relajarse, dejar ir sus problemas y frustraciones.

Lo único que pedía era un poco de paz y poder disfrutar de su esposa pero, todo tenía que firmar en sentido contrario a sus peticiones, era muy cruel lo habían alejado cual lobo apestoso de su propio hogar.

Se dejo hundir en el agua, estaba intentando relajarse no preocuparse más.

El sol comenzó a bajar trayendo consigo un hermoso color naranja con vetas rojas y azules, era mágico.

A la orilla del río miraba el espectáculo esperando por qué fuera la hora de ir de caza para llevar la cena a su amada pelirroja.

El crujir de las hojas secas a su espada lo hizo virar y llevarse una gran sorpresa, su mujer estaba ahí, sonriéndole.

La invitó a sentarse junto a él y así lo hizo.

Ella me miró y con una sonrisa tomo la mano de él y la posó sobre su gran vientre para que sintiera a su cachorro.

Sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapó de sus ojos, estaba feliz.

Abrazo a su esposa y sin desaprovechar la oportunidad la tomo como la primer noche, con delicadeza, amándose con cada caricia.

Esa noche la cena no fue necesaria, porque ella solo quería estar con él, amandolo.

Tampoco regresaron a la cueva, durmieron abrazados bajo el manto de estrellas y como la luna se testigo.

 **Fin.**  
 **Espero sus comentarios y sugerencias.**  
 **Hasta pronto**  
 **RT**


End file.
